Katia
Overview Katia is one of the many playable characters found in the game. She has Bargaining Skills, which makes her trades better. She is addicted to coffee and has an inventory size of 12. She is susceptible to depression She can play the guitar well. Recruitment Speech Role Katia's Bargaining Skills and decent inventory size of 12 spaces can make her a good choice when going out at night purely for trading (e.g at the Garage or Central Square). She should not be sent into dangerous territories without some thought. Her combat skills are lower than average, but she can still perform a instant kill back-stab from a hiding spot with a better weapon than the crowbar. She is significantly worse as a guard, but it needs more testing to be sure. Personality She gets sadder easier than Pavle and Marko in the same sympathy tier, so you have to be more careful with committing crimes and moral choices. One theory for this reason could be her addiction to coffee makes her more susceptible to moral choices if it has not been provided the same day as the mood drop. She will become happier if the snipers are killed at the Construction site. Character Story # "I've been around more than any of my friends and relatives. I've met famous people, readers found my interviews funny and incisive. But when I try to write down my experiences... I'm stuck. I want to find and hug my folks, not write about them. I wish I had been seeing them more often." # "So many years I've spent away that I hardly recognized my city. I used to be friends with everybody. Now, if I smile to a stranger I'm taken for a fool or a prostitute or, worse still, a snitch. But I'm fine with that, there are other ways to compel people into seeing things my way" # "When, defeated, I was about to leave my parents' neighborhood, my childhood friend recognized me. I thought he'd help me find out what happened to my folks. Turned out it was I who could help. A local girl had been held up by the army under some pretense. Everybody turned up at the base to protest and demand her release. They needed a deputy." # "I marched into the base flashing my press badge and demanded - in English! - to see the commander. After a bit of bickering, he assured me that there must have been some mix-up and that the girl would be released. I guess the envelope with "evidence" gathered among the locals helped as much as my bluff... but what counts is that we got her out." Variants # 'I've been around more than any of my friends and relatives, been to the Oscar galas, talked to socialites. I should've stayed with my own people and talked to my folks. Instead, I wasted my life writing fluff pieces on buffoons - and deemed it important! You don't appreciate what you have until you lose it.' # "This city used to welcome everybody with open arms. I loved the old town cafes where I could meet new friends from all over the world. Will people ever become this easygoing again? If we make it through, I must do what I can to help them remember how it was. Because we can accomplish a lot if we just stand together." # "I was about to leave my parents' neighborhood empty-handed when an acquaintance halted me and said that there was a "situation" I could help with. The army had arrested a local beauty under some cooked up charge. I guess it doesn't need explaining what she was wanted for. The locals pooled the ransom money and needed someone to deliver it." # "My press badge and a bit of bluffing bought me five minutes with the commander. It was all I needed to convince him that it would be in his best interests to give up the girl and take the bribe. He insisted that we exchange contacts to meet "in more opportune circumstances". I agreed... I still could use the opportunity to erase that smug smile off his face forever." Endings }} de:Katia fr:Katia pl:Katia ru:Катя Category:Playable Characters